Oficina
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Manuel descubre que hacer horas extras no siempre es tan malo. Chile/Bolivia LATIN HETALIA PWP


**Latin hetalia no me pertenece.**

**Personajes: **Jose Maunel González Rodríguez (Chile), Julio Paz (Bolivia)

* * *

><p><strong>Oficina<strong>

Suspiró y estiró los brazos, sobándose la nuca adolorido. En serio esto era explotación pura, nadie podía pasarse trabajando tantas horas en aquella miserable oficina. Y aún así, Manuel necesitaba el dinero que le proporcionaban sus horas extras… Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que era el único que quedaba ahí, todos los demás se habían ido mínimo hace tres horas.

Todos, excepto alguien más: Julio.

Se mordió el labio al ver su cabeza (en realidad sólo su cabello) mientras se paraba para estirarse, asomándose apenas por encima de la fina pared que separaba su cubículo del del boliviano, quien estaba mirando muy concentrado la pantalla de su computadora. Manuel se volvió a sentar en completo silencio, al parecer Julio no lo había notado…

Manuel, sentado en su escritorio de la oficina, repentinamente abrió los ojos sorprendido, oyendo algo. Julio realmente pensaba que estaba solo, o al menos eso pensó cuando lo escuchó claramente gemir. Bajito, pero lo oyó.

Transcurrieron varios segundos, casi un minuto, y lo volvió a oir. Perfectamente. Manuel comenzaba a ponerse más y más nervioso, removiéndose. Finalmente no lo aguantó más y se puso de pie de nuevo, nervioso, saliendo de su cubículo. Julio no parecía notarlo, tan sumido en lo que estaba haciendo, y Manuel rodeó su cubículo, quedándose parado de golpe a la entrada, viendo boquiabierto como el boliviano se masturbaba viendo porno con un audífono puesto. Y él que pensaba que sólo era un niñato ingenuo… Mierda, encima era porno del bueno…

El ingueno siempre fue él mismo.

-J-Julio -se le salio de pura sorpresa y el boliviano se quedó helado en su posición, sin atreverse a voltearse a ver a sus espaldas.

Había reconocido su voz a la perfección.

"Mierda" pensaron ambos.

Lentamente y con un intento de disimulo, Julio saco la mano que había estado escondida en su pantalón. Se volteó en su silla de oficina, sin hacer ruido, viendo a Manuel todavía ahí parado, mirándolo incrédulo. Por un momento bastante dilatado, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni pío. Era más incómodo que la chucha, hasta que finalmente Manuel se carraspeó, desviando la mirada del notorio bulto que había entre las piernas de Julio.

-¿Estrés? -farfulló y Julio, apartando la vista igual, asintió.

-Mhh… sí…

Más silencio. Manuel se preguntaba por qué carajos sólo a él le pasaban esas cosas tan bizarras.

"Santo Dios… Esto es loco."

Julio mantenía la mirada gacha, rezando que se fuera de una vez por todas y lo dejase en paz, por lo que no vio que se le acercaba hasta que estuvo frente a él. Sus ojos se dilataron como platos cuando lo vio arrodillarse delante suyo.

-O-oe… Oye, n-no, ¿pero qué…? -comenzó a farfullar el boliviano, pero un gemido ronco lo interrumpió.

Manuel sólo había apagado su cerebro ("no pienses, no pienses, no pienses…") mientras se agachaba y liberaba la erección del más pequeño. Seguía más duro que una roca y no pudo evitar relamerse mientras se lo llevaba a la boca y lo engullía lentamente. El gemido de Julio vibró en sus oídos y Manuel cerró los ojos, apretó los labios y comenzó a subir y bajar con su cabeza. Julio soltó un gritito, mas no dudó en alzar las caderas, dejando que le baje más el pantalón. A la mierda, al parecer ambos andaban algo ("algo", sí claro…) desesperados. Sintió a Manuel toquetearle y acariciarle los testículos y su lengua lo hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo ronco mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y puteaba entrecortadamente.

Lo estaba haciendo más que bien, Manuel sabía que daba buenas mamadas, sus ex siempre se lo habían dicho y ahora Julio lo estaba comprobando, retorciendose en su silla mientras gemía cada vez más fuerte. Sus manos fueron a parar al cabello de Manuel y se enredaron en sus hebras castañas, tirando algo brusco de su pelo. Manuel apresuró el ritmo, presintiendo que el boliviano estaba cerca…

Y paró en el segundo en que Julio estaba a punto de correrse.

La puteada que le cayó encima fue tremenda, Julio lo miraba cabreado pero más que nada caliente y agitado, muy duro, tanto que le dolía, muy frustrado. Pero Manuel no se dejó enojar por los insultos, los cuales callaron casi inmediatamente al cruzarse la mirada nerviosa de Julio con la lujuriosa de Manuel. Julio tragó, sabiendo en ese momento que iba a gritar más aún.

-Levántate -ordenó Manuel y su voz no dejaba lugar a réplica u objeción alguna.

No era como si Julio queriese negarse ahora. Se levantó y se volteó, dándole la espalda a Manuel y apoyando sus ante brazos en su escritorio mientras que Manuel le baja el pantalón y luego abría el suyo. El chileno tomó su miembro entre sus manos y masturbándose se apegó más a Julio, restregándose contra su entrada. El boliviano pegó un brinco, reprimiendo un jadeo.

-¡O-oye! -protestó removiéndose-. Un mínimo de preparación, ¿no?

Manuel resopló y a regañadientes llevó sus dedos a la boca del más pequeño. Antes de comenzar a ensalivarlos, éste le indicó que en su cajón había un condón. Manuel alzó una ceja, pero a tientas lo buscó y lo sacó, abriéndolo con los dientes mientras que empujaba mas sus dedos en la boca del boliviano. De alguna manera aquello los estaba calentando todavía más…

-Ya está -murmuró Manuel y recuperó sus dedos.

Se puso el condón y aprovechando el lubricante de éste, guió sus dedos a la entrada del boliviano. Metió primero uno, pero al rato le siguió otro y Julio comenzó a mover las caderas urgido.

-Más -gruñó bajito y Manuel soltó una risita.

-¿Seguro que necesitabai que te prepare? -se mofó y se inclinó sobre el, apegándose a su espalda.

-Hijo de…

-Sh, shh…

Manuel le mordió suavecito el lóbulo y luego lo lamió, succionándolo suavecito mientras movía sus tres dedos en el interior de Julio. Éste gimoteó ansioso, gustándole esa sensación húmeda y resbalosa en su interior, y jadeando bajito le rogó que siguiese, que más rápido. Manuel volvió a preguntar si no quería ya seguir, pero Julio se negó. Que lo prepare bien, bufó.

El chileno suspiró resignado y empujó más sus dedos, sintiendo primero algo de resistencia por parte del cuerpo del enano, pero también como luego se iba dilatando. Se mordió el labio, imaginándose lo apretado que debía sentirse estar ya dentro de ese cuerpo, pensamiento que lo hizo apurarse más hasta ya no aguantar y sacar sus dedos. Julio se removió algo nervioso, mas ya no protestó y sólo lo dejó hacer, sintiendo como se presionaba con la punta contra su entrada. Manuel, sosteniendo su miembro, contempló como lentamente iba entrando en él, jadeando por lo bajo y gruñendo ronco cuando por fin estuvo completamente dentro.

-¿Me muevo? -farfulló cerca al oído, sintiendo el estremecimiento que recorrió al más bajo.

Julio no respondió y Manuel no esperó más, sosteniéndolo de las caderas mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de él. Julió gimió al sentirse empujado empujado contra su escritorio y sus gemidos impulsaban a Manuel a acelerar sus movimientos en poco rato. El sonido de sus pieles chocando se oía por toda la oficina abandonada, acompañado por los gemidos de los dos hombres. Julio era algo escandaloso, pero en el momento de la calentura, eso le estaba encantando a Manuel, quien no podía contenerse más con las embestidas, llegando profundo dentro del boliviano.

-¡Ahh, mierda sí! -gritó Julio y sus contracciones estaban enloqueciendo a Manuel.

-¿A-ahí? -gruñó éste junto a su oído y se volvió a apegar a su espalda, mordiéndole el hombro.

-¡Mhh sí! ¡Dame más ahí! -chilló el que estaba recibiendo su miembro en su interior, atrapándolo entre sus propias paredes.

Los gruñidos y gemidos de Manuel junto a su oído lo estaban enloqueciendo, acompañandolo al orgasmo. Manuel siguió moviéndose, mordiéndole el cuello cuando las contracciones de Julio finalmente lo hicieron llegar también, viniéndose poco después.

…

Por un rato sólo se oían las respiraciones errática de los dos amantes ocasionales. Tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban pegados el uno al otro, jadeando. Se sentían pegajosos y su temperatura seguía muy alta. Julio suspiró…

Luego de un rato más, se separaron lentamente y con la misma parsimonia y sin mirarse, se acomodaron la ropa. Era una sensación desagradable el estar en esa ropa cuando se estaba tan sudado, pero tenían que arreglarse. Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente se atrevieron a mirarse.

Aquello fue todavía peor, no sabían ni qué pensar. Habiendo sido cualquier otro, habrían comentado que estuvo bueno y que habría que repetirlo de todas maneras. Pero no, no era así con ellos, con ellos había una chispa de complicidad y acuerdo mutuo, pero no del amistoso, sino del que se hace por necesidad.

-Ni una palabra a nadie, esto nunca pasó.

Ambos asintieron.


End file.
